


The Angel on the Tree

by IAmButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Human Relationships, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmButterfly/pseuds/IAmButterfly
Summary: Fluffy Christmas Fic. Takes place after 15x20 fix-it by iwritecrossovers. Everyone is happy. Everyone is alive. Everything is nice. Short and Fluffy. Yeah.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Angel on the Tree

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel walked into the living room, hands filled with groceries. Dean was tangled in a pile of Christmas lights on the ground in front of the Christmas tree.

"It's Christmas, man!" Dean laughed as he tried to get out from beneath the lights.

Cas sighed, setting the groceries in the kitchen, and lifted Dean from the Christmas lights. Cas shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "Dean, I was only gone for an hour."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Castiel," Dean mocked, "an hour is a long time to humans."

Cas took the Christmas lights and looped them around Dean's neck, pulling him forward. "Oh, did you miss me?" he asked, and pulled Dean into a kiss.

Dean blushed as he sauntered away to bake holiday pies, leaving Cas to fix the lights on the tree. He could hear Dean singing a Led Zeplin song in the kitchen as he danced around making his pie.

Dean walked into the living room wearing his Christmas oven mits and an apron over his flannel shirt, both of which were covered in flour. Dean looked at Cas very seriously and said, "It is done." He bit back a smile, rocking on his feet like a child. "And it is beautiful." After announcing the completion of his pie, Dean saw that Cas had fixed the lights upon the tree. "Looking good, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean."

There was a single ornament on the tree, a ceramic heart with cursive writing, "Our First Christmas."

Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean nuzzled into Cas. "You better."

There was a knock at the door. Dean instinctively grabbed his gun and peeked through the peephole in the door. He saw a chin until the figure backed up into full view. Dean swung the door open.

"Sammy and Eileen! What are you doing here?"

Sam and Eileen walked inside as Miracle the dog ran up to Dean and Cas.

"Cases are coming in kind of slowly, so we decided to stop by."

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you, Eileen," Cas said.

"Is that your Christmas tree?"

"What else would it be, Sammy?"

"It's missing something."

"Did I forget something, Sam?" Castiel looked over the tree again, wondering what he forgot.

Sam and Eileen said in unison, "The angel."

"If you put me on that tree, so help you."

Sam and Eileen laughed. Sam took a polaroid of Cas and placed it on the tree. "Now it's perfect."

"Home sweet home," Dean said, trying to contain a blush as he looked at Cas. "We have pie, fresh out of the oven."

"Pie sounds great."

Sam, Eileen, Dean, and Cas sat around the kitchen table eating their pie. Miracle the dog sat under the table, lapping up the crumbs they dropped. The Christmas tree shown in the background as laughter erupted in the kitchen.


End file.
